


All About Pizza!

by Ichigo_Kacchan



Series: East & West [2]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Comics), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bickering, Crossover, Does Pineapple belong on Pizza?, Friendship, Humor, Kaminari Denki is a Dork, One Shot, Pizza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 03:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16589639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ichigo_Kacchan/pseuds/Ichigo_Kacchan
Summary: Kaminari meets Michelangelo, Raphael and Donatello and gets caught in a battle of opinions - Does pineapple belong on a pizza or is that blasphemy?





	All About Pizza!

**Author's Note:**

> The idea hit me, I needed to write it down. It's my first real one shot WOHO.
> 
> I had so much fun writing it. And sorry, I needed to make Raphael a bit more aggressive, you'll see why xDDD 
> 
> Have fun! Let me know if you liked it, I love writing crossover stories!^^

All About Pizza

 

 

Before Denki could grasp what was happening, his feet tapped into thin air and he was falling. It was dark, it was cold and it was damp and he smashed into a puddle of stinky and muddy liquid – face first. A groan escaped him, creating plopping bubbles as his brain tried to process what just happened. His body was so heavy and he started moving his fingers. Okay, nothing broken. Kaminari carefully wiggled his arms slightly. No pain. Good. As he stretched his left leg. Yupp, everythings alright there. The moment he moved his right one, a searing pain shot from his ankle and his knee through his body, reaching his head with lightning speed, making him dizzy. Alright. Not okay. Definitely not okay.

„Shiiiiit...“ Denki groaned as he tried to push himself onto his knees. After his right knee collapsed under his weight, he was barely able to catch the fall. So his right leg was complete trash. Great.

Kaminari shifted his position until his ass dropped to the slimey ground. He knew he needed to inspect the damage but.. oh my fuckin gosh was this a piece of bone sticking from.... and everything went black.

 

„You brought a fuckin human here?! Are you nuts?!?!“ A voice snarled. That was the first thing Kaminari heard as his senses slowly crept back. He laid on his back on what felt like a cementy surface beneath his fingertips, it was cold but not damp.

„But... he's hurt, I couldn't leave him there!“

„Not our fuckin problem Mikey!“

„But, he could've discovered our hideout anyway.“

„Not with that mess of a leg you damn idiot. Let's drag him back!“

Denki still laid there with his eyes closed. The venom in one of the voices suggested he'd better play dead until he was able to figure out what he'd gotten into.

„Better not. It took me a while to clean that leg, he's lucky if he didn't catch an infection.. We should bring him to a hospital somehow..“ A third softer voice echoed. What the hell was going on.

„Maybe we should wait for Leo... He's.. not moving?“ The guy who obviously rescued him breathed and Kaminari could feel a poke on his left shoulder. He nearly flinched, as panic flodded his body. Ah his leg. Shit. Whatever happened, he needed to get out of here. Where the hell was he and what was going on?!

„Yeah like that would solve the damn problem! Why do you end up dragging me into shit like.. always?! And – what the fuck are you doing??“

Denki stopped breathing until.... until.... what was that smell? He still had stinky stuff around his nose but.. was that...

„Shhh Raph.. let the pizza work it's magic...“

„Oh my fuckin gosh you finally lost it.“ That snarl. That tone. The way that guy was speaking.

„Ba...kugou?“ Kaminari croaked and everyone fell silent. Oh shit. Damn! He wanted to play dead!

And he felt another poke on the shoulder. That jerked Denkis eyes wide open. SHIT.

He was gaping at a slice of pizza that hovered above his nose.

„What...“ Denki breathed as some drops of lukewarm grease fell on his face.

„Pizza... is a magical thing.“ A voice beside him cooed and someone snorted. Kaminari still stared at the piece of pizza that wasn't floating. No. Somebody.. or something.. held it. Something green. Something... not human. Denki froze.

„Welcome back on earth little guy! Wanna eat some?“ And that .. hand?.. lowered that pizza piece into his face.

„Can you move?“ That soft voice asked and it sounded so concerned and... nice? Those guys couldn't be villains. Well, that angry one could be but.. Kaminari shook his head to clear his mind.

„WHAT. You don't like pizza?“ The shocked outcry made him flinch. „I'm so sorry my delicious and precious treat, he didn't want to hurt your feelings...“ And the pizza piece vanished from his view, followed by chewing sounds.

„Donnie asked you a fuckin question human. Can you fuckin move or not.“ That aggressive voice snarled at him.

„Uhm... I.. guess... but my leg is trash.“ Kaminari breathed, as he inspected the ceiling above him. There were pipes everywhere.

„Yes, it's broken but not something a hospital can't fix, don't worry.“ As curiosity overcame him, Denki tilted his head towards that soft voice and his eyes looked into black orbs, framed by a purple headband.

„What... are you.“ Kaminari breathed. There was no nose, that head was.. so strange looking. And.. green.

„What. You guys have all freaking superpowers, most of you are mutants yourself and now you're gaping at 3 talking turtles? Are you fuckin kidding me.“

And Denkis eyes darted towards the angry voice and that guy looked exactly like the other, the only difference was the headband color. This one was deep red.

„Turtles?“ He repeated absently.

„Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!“ And another one appeared with an orange headband – and he carried a large pizza carton.

„I'm Michelangelo, call me Mikey!“ he said.

„Uhm. Okay?..... Hi?“

„So what's your name?“

„I'm.. Kaminari Denki.“

„Donkey! Great!“

Denki shook his head again. Maybe this was just a dream. But that angry guy was right.. in a world full of people with superpowers.. were talking turtles really that strange? Well, at least those guys seemed okay. Kaminari slowly pushed himself into a sitting position. And he realized that his head had rested on a cushion. The whole place was decorated like a.. flat?

„It's... Denki, not Donkey.“ He corrected but the turtles started laughing. Except for that angry dude.

„I'm Donatello. The others call me Donnie.“ The one with the purple headband chuckled as he grabbed a piece of pizza from Mikey.

„We don't have many visitors.“

„That's because we are in fuckin hiding since all that idiots above stole us the show and are trying to kill each other off with those powers.“

„.... That's Raphael. Call him Raph.“ Mikey grinned. „He's always like that.“

„Oh. Don't worry I'm used to it.“ Kaminari arched an eyebrow. „Are you sure you don't have any human relatives. I know a guy that could be your twin brother.“

Raph huffed and the others started laughing again.

„I swear. Give him a ashblond wig! And your headband has even the same color as that guys eyes!“

„Uhhhh red eyes? Like a demon?“ Mikey chewed on another slice of pizza.

Denki snorted. „Kinda. You can definitely call him that.“

„Anyway! We need to sort something out first! You really shook my world order. We still need to know if you are friend or foe!“ And Mikey shoved that pizza carton into his face.

„Do you like pizza?“

Perplexed, Kaminari took the carton. „Uhm. Actually I love pizza, I.. just didn't know what to do with that slice dangling in my face.“

„Eat it, what else? But. Lemme know. What about pineapple on pizza?“

And those black orbs stared at him.

„Uh. It's... fine, I guess?“

„DAMN RIGHT!“ Mikey hollered.

„No it's not!“ Raph snapped.

„Come on! You can put all ingredients out there on pizza! It's simply the best dish ever!“

„No fuckin pineapple!“

Donnie rolled his eyes while the other two turtles bickered in the background. „Not that discussion again. Anyway... Donkey.“

„It's Denki.“

„What happened? How did you end up here?“

Kaminari tilted his head. That was a good question.

„The last thing I remember was running from a villain. That guy had something to do with mud and I couldn't do shit against him so... he chased me through the city, thank god he was slower than me, and then... I fell.“

„Through the gully into the sewer. Ouch.“

„So that's where we are now?“ Kaminari breathed as another pizza slice – with pineapple – appeared in front of his face while a green 3 fingered.. could one call that even fingers? Or paws? How do you describe.. turtle hands? Anyway, turtle hands tried to shove that piece of pizza into his face while others pushed them back.

„At least, let him eat fuckin decent pizza you dork!“

„Pizza Hawaii style iiiiiiiiiis decent Raphie!“

„Guys, just leave him alone.“ Donnie rolled his eyes at them.

But Denki just grinned and took a big bite, making Raphael flinch and Michelangelo started hooting.

„Team pineapple strikes again!“ And Mikey held his green fist towards Kaminari who bumped his own against it.

„You. I really don't like you.“ Raph growled but Denki just grinned at him while he chewed on the big chunk of pizza.

„But I like him! A lot! He's my buddy now!“

While Mikey showered him with more pizza slices, Donnie inspected his broken leg again.

„That's no use, I tried to clean it as good as possible but you should really see a doctor.“

„We should get him back before our Master returns with Leo.“ Raph spat. „He can't stay here for long.“

„.... Oh. I wanted to keep him.“ Mikey flinched as the big angry turtle shot him a dirty look.

„I don't think people would mind if we bring him to the hospital ourselves? So.. Can I?“

„NO Mikey, we don't want to get involved in this shit! We even moved to our Masters home town because too many people in the US knew about us! That guy should leave and never come back.“

„In case you can't hear it. Imagine violins in the background, accompanying the shattering of my broken heart that can only be mended by pineapple pizza with a lot of healing cheese on it.“ Mikey whimpered, making Kaminari howling with laughter.

„I won't tell anyone, I promise. You guys saved me.“

„Like I trust someone who eats fuckin pineapple pizza!“

„Raph... I love pineapple.. The violins.. My heart...“

„SHUT UP MIKEY.“

„I really hope you and Bakugou won't meet. Like ever. That would end in distruction and dead people.“ Denki chuckled.

„Don't want to ruin the fun but we should get you out of here.“

Kaminari nodded while Michelangelo stuffed him with pizza again.

„Let the healing powers of Italian cuisine run through your veins...“ he whispered.

„Every Italian wants to murder you for disgracing the art of pizza with damn pineapple pieces!!!“

„Oh guys will you just stop with that already.“ Donnie sighed.

 

After some minutes passed and the two turtles kept bickering, Donatello changed the bandages on Kaminaris leg and fixed it with a wooden stick before he built him some kind of crutches out of rusty thin pipes and wood. That was pretty impressive.

„This should work. We'll carry you to the nearest hospital but you need to walk in there alone.“

Denki pushed himself upwards, trying to put his weight on his left leg until he stood.

„Hm. I think I'll manage.“

„Good. Let's move then.“ Raph spat.

„Alright Donkey! Hold on tight buddy!“ Mikey lifted him up and Kaminari grabbed on his … shell. What a beyond weird feeling that was.

Donnie scooped the crutches from the floor before he strapped a huge wooden staff on his back.

„Uh what's that?“ Denki squeaked.

„A Bo. I fight with it.“

„That's cool. And you fight?“

„HA that's nothing compared to my nunchuks!“ Mikey boasted, making Kaminaris eyes grew wide.

„WOW.“

„Yeah, we all have weapons you know. Our Master taught us a lot about fighting. That's the ninja in the Teenage Mutant NINJA turtles. Sad thing you don't have the chance to meet Leo, he's an awesome swordsman.“

„Uh-huh!“ Denki whistled. „And what about you Raph? What's your weapon?“

The angry turtle huffed. „Why should I tell you.“

„Don't be a party pooper Raphie.“

Raphael growled at Michelangelo before he drew two identical but strange looking weapons from his shell. They looked like a mini trident. Not quite but similar.

„It's called Sai.“

Denki stared at them. „These look so cool. For real.“

Was there a blush on that green skin?

„Anyway.“ Raphael cleared his throat. „We can't let you know about the exact damn location of the hideout. So. We'll blindfold you.“

Kaminari nodded. „Alright.“

 

It was a weird feeling. He could see nothing, yet his nose registered the change in locations immediately as the sewers foul odors invaded his nostrils, making him gag. Denki remembered being still covered in some stinky stuff from his fall and he desperately needed a shower. Splashing water echoed through the tunnels and it was eerie with his eyes only seeing black fabric. Mikey jumped quite a lot so he had to hold on tight on his shell, his leg throbbed like hell whenever the turtle landed. After a while, they decided it was safe enough to let him see again.

„So. We're nearly there.“ Donnie smiled as they turned around the corner and waded through some stinky sludge.

„It's such a shame, I really like you.“ Michelangelo let out a deep sigh. „Such a shame.“

„Stop whining. It's annoying.“

„You know, deep down, Raph's a very nice guy. I mean.. deep deeeeeeep down but.. you know.“ Mikey whispered into Denkis ear and Kaminari just chuckled.

„I know. Remember my demon friend? He's the same.“

They reached a pipe like tunnel that led to the surface with a rusty ladder attached to the wall, it was a dark and pretty steep.

„So, buddy. Hang on my shell.“ Mickey said as Kaminari dragged himself on the turtles bag, holding on tight on the rough shell and Donatello handed him the crutches before Michelangelo climbed up with impressive speed – for a turtle.

They stopped before the gully cover and Kaminari glanced downwards again. He couldn't see anything but he knew the other turtles stood there, waiting for their buddy to return.

„Thank you for taking care of me!“ Denki shouted and while Raphael just huffed in return, Donatellos voice echoed through the pipe. „Take care little one! Farewell!“

„So. The time has come buddy. Climbing out will hurt a lot but you can do it.“ Mikey breathed as he slid the cover aside.

„I'll push you now.“ And a searing pain shot through Kaminaris leg as the turtle lifted him from his back into the cold air. It was already dark, he must've had spent the whole day down there in the sewer – knocked out cold.

He knelt in a dark alleyway and struggled to push himself on his feet with the crutches but he managed.

„Goodbye Donkey. I'll miss you.“

Denki gave Mikey a sad smile. „Maybe we'll see each other again?“

The turtle chuckled. „Maybe. Who knows?“ And Michelangelo peered out of the gully and scanned his surroundings before he heaved himself out of the pipe. He pulled Kaminari in a crushing hug and Denki gave him a pat on his shell.

„Forever pineapple buddies.“

„Yeah!“

They fistbumped and Mikey dissappeared into the gully.

What a weird but somehow awesome day.

 


End file.
